


No Ordinary Magic

by Sionna_Raven



Series: Snacks and Letters: the naughty parts [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius would do anything to save his lovers life. Anything!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ordinary Magic

Severus has been gone since yesterday. I'm going frantic. He wanted to go to London, seemed happy enough. There was no sign that anything was wrong.

I waited until late and called Draco. He didn't know anything. He seemed worried by my call and asked me what Harry said. Draco suggesting to ask Harry for information nearly made my heart stop. I had not called him. He has accepted us; they have accepted, but respecting a fellow for his courage and his loyalty and accepting him as my partner is one thing, having him for dinner another. Honestly, I still don't feel comfortable with Aurors or the Ministry. Their petty ideas about magic moral and appropriate behaviour are getting on my nerves. They try to interfere with the school. At first they wanted us to guarantee a certain quota of Muddleborn – I get used to Regulus' term, it's fun – teachers and only backed down, when Neville and I asked which of us they want to get sacked. Minerva wants to retire rather sooner than later, but they can't find an adequate replacement. We're not going to sacrifice qualification for blood status. Only last month Hermione wanted to know why Charity Burbages' book on genetic health is not on the list. Severus thought my reply was rather blunt. “We're teaching magic not horse breeding.”

Anyway, when Severus wasn't home at midnight I did call Harry. He spared me any hints that Severus might have been up to something fishy. He's got enough common sense to remember that, if Severus needed some exotic as in not-Ministry-approved ingredients, I had known about it. Harry promised to investigate first thing in the morning. That's all I could ask for.

***

I cancelled lessons and met with Harry at the Ministry. He wants me to leave the search to the Auror's office. He should know me better. Yeah, I know I'm acting like a hysterical wife, but I can't stay put at Hogwarts. Neville will manage without me. Finally Harry came out with a bit of information. There have been threats from pig-headed idiots who dream of the old times of Voldemort's reign. Severus hasn't reported such threats, but a few other so-called traitors had. That's why Draco had been so nervous.

I'd like to scold Sev for not telling me, but perhaps he didn't take them seriously. We've been getting them every once in a while, peaks in autumn and May. From both sides, different only in a few words, one side calls us bloodtraitors, the other Death Eater or Dark Wizard scum. They all agree that we belong in Azkaban and lament the banning of Dementors.

So one of those maniacs got Severus? No worse, a group of them, one alone hadn't stood a chance. Harry is talking softly. I only get half of it. He seems to be trying to prepare me for the worst.

“Severus is alive. I know it!”

He raises his eyebrows at my lack of reason. Outside two Aurors are leading Lucius along the corridor. I'm wasting my time here, if he is the best suspect they have.

“I'm going to search for Sev.”

“Be careful, Sirius and... keep me informed.”

“Sure...”

***

I've turned into Padfoot at the Leaky Cauldron and tried to find Sev's track in Diagon Alley. He has been in the apothecary and at Flourish & Blott's, then he went to Nocturne Alley.

The street pedlars, hags and warlocks get out of my way. They'd better; Padfoot is on the hunt.

There's a passage to a dimly lit backyard. I smell Severus and others. Blood, his blood, not much, I notice with satisfaction that there's somebody else's blood, too. He did put up a fight. Of course, he did. There were too many. I can distinguish four at least. One was severely injured; I smell adrenaline and fear in his blood.

The track stops here. They Disapparated with their prisoner. I have to re-transform to evaluate the information.

Four attackers, one injured, the strong smell of salt and seaweed. I will recognize them. Severus got injured, too. He is alive. I felt it, if he had died.

A voice in my head whispers softly: “Think before you act, reckless Gryffindor.”

I will, Sev. I promise. I won't do anything to risk your life. A noise in the alleyway startles me. I turn around, wand ready.

“It's me.”Harry!

“Hounding me?”

“Padfoot is hard to overlook. Have you found something?”

I share my pitiful information. “I can identify any suspect you bring me.”

He doesn't need to tell me that they don't have any suspects.

“What are your next plans?”

“Not much. I can hardly search the whole coastline for their tracks.”

“We can.”

I glance at him hopefully. There's not much I can do. The Aurors are trained to find Dark Wizards. Nevertheless I need to do something. I transform again. If there is the tiniest bit of evidence Padfoot will find it. Anything which can tell us where they are hiding or who they are. There it is, a splinter from a wand, freshly broken. Whoever they are, they need a healer and a wandmaker. I bark. Harry picks it up. There's nothing else to be found.

Harry puts his hand on my shoulder.

“We'll find them. I promise.”

***

I kneel on the stones at the gates. There's blood everywhere, his blood. I want to lift him from the cold stones, but I don't dare to move him. They haven't killed him. They've sent him home to let us watch him die. They have miscalculated. I won't let him! I won't!

“Kreacher Apparate Severus into his bedroom. Be careful.”

Kreacher looks insulted. He loves him almost as much as I do. I summon a broom and curse the apparition ban on Hogwarts grounds. Every second counts.

The few students awake shrink back as I run through the entrance hall and down the stairs to the dungeons. He never really moved into the headmaster's office on the 7th floor, feels too much like Dumbledore.

Kreacher has placed him on the bed. He is awake, but his eyes are closed and he doesn't make a sound. Stubborn prick, too proud to show weakness. Maybe he's still his pragmatic, calculating self, not wasting energy on useless expressions of pain.

“Get Poppy, quick.” Kreacher Disapparates. I know I have to remove Severus' clothes. Carefully by hand or in one go by magic risking that it interferes with the Dark Curses? I decide for magic, be done with it quickly. The sight scares me.

Poppy arrives with an arm full of potions. She wants to give him a sedative. Severus lids flutter. “No” ,he croaks. “I …. want... mind clear .” I knew the bastard was conscious. “Be careful, the hat might reverse its decision.” Poppy looks at me questioningly. “He's the boss.” She doesn't agree, but not even in this state would one of us do something against his will.

“A light painkiller then?”

Severus really manages to smirk. We could as well give him chamomile tea to the same effect, but we just can't sit by and watch. He has taught me the healing incantation he invented against his own curse. I try it. At least it can't do any harm. His body is such a mess that it is impossible to identify the causes of the damage. Some wounds close, too many do not. I've bought us an hour or two, not more.

Poppy reaches for some jars and starts to apply the salve. They should do him good. He made them himself. They are magic.

“Sirius...alone”

I nod and take the jars out off Poppy's hands.

“I can do that. Can you... leave us now? There's not much more you can do.” I regret being rude. She doesn't mind, a few short instructions as to how and where which of the potions. I'm living with him for nearly two years now. I couldn't avoid to learn a bit about potions.

As she leaves I see in her face that she really cares and wished she could show him.

I continue the seemingly useless work. I'm not ready to give up. Potions, incantations, potions again. He starts looking better, but I'm no fool. The Dark Curses continue to destroy him.

A strand of his black hair has fallen into his face. I remove it automatically. He shivers. “I'm sorry.”

“ Don't be, it's allright.” Merlin, he's comforting me.

“Isn't there anything I can do? A counter curse? Anything?” I'm pleading with him for help. He' s the expert.

“This is beyond ordinary magic. Not even the most powerful wizard...”

I hear the words, but they change meaning in my mind. 'Beyond ordinary', 'most powerful'! There is a chance! A small one but a chance!

“Severus, I've got to leave you for a short time. You'll wait for me. Promise.”

“Sirius, there's no cure. Stay with me. I don't want to die alone.”

I don't want to leave him. I can't do it. I must!

“You won't die. Just wait for me. You can do it, only for half an hour. I'll be back in no time and you will live.”

“Fool.”

I have no time to waste. Doing what is necessary, no matter how you feel.

Kreacher is sitting on the stairs. “Disapparate me to the gates.”

He doesn't ask any questions and we stand outside Hogwarts ground in an instant.

“Wait for me. I'll be back in 20 minutes. If not, return to Severus and stay with him.”

The Ministry is almost quiet, when I Apparate. There's no problem to get through to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I'm sure Harry's working late. Light in some offices, only one or two people in the corridors. I am relieved, not that I fear they could stop me on my way back, but I can't afford to waste time fighting.

Harry's is at his desk. Two of his men and one woman are giving reports and discussing procedures. There's a stab of guilt, but I don't have the time to explain and Harry doesn't know the spell. Harry stands up to greet me. He knows that we found Severus and thinks my appearance is a good sign. I let him come close. If I can avoid having Aurors in my back, I'll try.

I ignore his outstretched hand, mine is in my pocket clutching my wand.

Ideal position, he is only a yard away and the Aurors are behind him. “Stupefy!”

He falls with an expression of utmost astonishment. I snatch his wand out off his pocket. The Aurors are surprised, too. They need one second too many to understand the situation. I fire hexes at them and run. A little spell at the door calls desks and cupboard to block it after me. Not for long, but long enough to give me a head start.

I fire behind me not looking. I don't want to hurt them, just hold them off to reach the entrance hall and Disapparate. I hear shouts and curses miss me barely. In the entrance hall I turn around to face them. Harry is back on his feet. Red and green jets of light fly at me while I swirl and am gone.

Kreacher has waited. “Dumbledore's tomb.” He takes my arm. I don't bother with formalities and grab the Elder Wand out off the dead man's hands. Kreacher Apparates us again.

Severus is still awake. He sees the wand in my hand and smiles. I send Kreacher out to defend the door.

“You need to defeat its master to use it.” Severus whispers.

I grin. His eyes glitter. He understands.

“Incurable criminal, good-for-nothing...”

I rejoice at his insults. He hopes my idea works.

I start howling the incantation. My musical talent comes from Padfoot's side.

The wand feels more alive than any wand I've ever touched. Its magic is not just words and sparks, it's kind of substantial. The darkness inside the wounds seems to evaporate with each passing of the wand. I can't tell anymore whether I move the wand or the wand makes me chant.

I loose every estimation of time or of my surroundings. There's only the wand, the healing magic and the two of us. When the last note is sung and the last cut is closed, I collapse over Severus chest.Banging at the doors and Kreacher's screams bring me back into reality.

Severus has fallen asleep. I press a gentle kiss on his forehead. I've got to deal with the angry Aurors at the door and the wand now. The wand I'm still clutching, the wand that feels so amazing that I don't want to part from it. I can't just put it back in the tomb like Harry did. My own attack has proven it's not safe there. I can't keep it. It has to be destroyed. Kreacher's cries become more and more desperate. I throw it to the floor and point my own blackthorn wand at it. It trembles in my hand. I can't do it. My wand isn't strong enough. I am not strong enough. The Deathstick has to be destroyed or it will control me! The Deathstick! Stick! That's the idea. It's just a stick, a piece of wood. The door is about to break. Padfoot takes the stick and … snap! I spit out the pieces.

***

I have known they couldn't let me get away this time. Apparently two of the Aurors ended up at St Mungo's, not to mention the considerable damage in the offices. Harry has forgiven me, though he made clear that he thinks we could have found a better solution had I talked to him. This time there will be a trial, some things have improved. They are doing it by the book, not the smallest hint of favouritism or corruption. I appreciate that actually. I only wish I've had the chance to talk to Severus, but they don't allow private visitors. Hermione got Kreacher out of trouble. A slave following orders can't be held responsible. He'll be looking after Sev.


End file.
